Move On !
by Min Young Chan
Summary: Berita hebohnya di sekolah, karena seorang ketua osis bernama Kim Joonmyeon telah memutuskan Zhang Yixing. Walaupun ada alasan lain karena mereka putus, bukan karena merasa tidak cocok. Bagaimana cara Zhang Yixing untuk bisa move on dari Kim Joonmyeon ? / FF Sulay/RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Title : Move On !

Cats : Zhang Yxing, Kim Joonmyeon

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama

Summary : Berita hebohnya di sekolah, karena seorang ketua osis bernama Kim Joonmyeon telah memutuskan Zhang Yixing. Walaupun ada alasan lain karena mereka putus, bukan karena merasa tidak cocok. Bagaimana cara Zhang Yixing untuk bisa move on dari Kim Joonmyeon ? / FF Sulay/RnR please

Warning : Typo(s) di mana – mana, Alur berantakan, FF gaje, Yaoi (Boy x Boy)

Disclaimer : FF ini, milik saya. Terpikir dari perjuangan saya karena selalu gagal untuk move on :') #Miris, cats hanya meminjam tapi tidak bilang (?)

* * *

Chapter 1

Move On !

Korea Selatan

Seoul

.

.

.

Lelaki berdimple manis dan bermata sayu itu menunduk sembari berjalan menusuri koridor sekolahnya. Perlu melewati tiga kelas lagi ia sampai di kelas nyamannya, hanya saja ia merasa ingin mati sekarang. Mendengar seluruh bisikan para siswa – siswa membisikkan tentang hubungan ia dengan Joonmyeon _sang ketua osis. _Oh ayolah, hubungannya dengan Joonmyeon sudah hangat di bicarakan. Yah, ia tau siapa yang menyebabkan ini semua

_Byun Baekhyun_

Yah, namja yang sangat suka sekali memakai _eyeliner_, walaupun sudah sering mendapat teguran dari para seongsaengmin. Dia memang sangat dekat dengan Yixing, dia juga mendapat julukan sebagai raja gosip. Walaupun begitu, Yixing tak habis berfikir. Mengapa ia bisa sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Hampir saja ia akan menuju ke kelasnya, sebuah suara orang yang sangat benci terdengar di telinganya. Nada suara yang sangat menyindir, dan terlebih lagi kata – kata kejam yang ia lontarkan ke mulut pedasnya.

"Kalian tahu, aku merasa mual ! Melihat orang yang telah di banggakan oleh seluruh sekolah karena bisa mendapatkan hati seorang ketua osis ! Sekarang bisa merasakan akibat karena ulahnya sendiri, ia di putus ! Hahahaha".

Yixing menoleh kearah sumber suara. Didapatinya segerombolan geng yeoja menatapnya dengan pandangan _jijik. _Mata sayunya menatap tajam kepada ketua geng tersebut, di detik berikutnya ia mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya kembali. Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan – ucapan mereka.

Move On !

.

.

.

Bunyi suara bel sekolah, membuat mara murid menjadi lega. Terutama Yixing, ia sudah merasa sangat pening karena mendengarkan penjelasan seongsaengmin, di tambah lagi sebuah tulisan – tulisan yang menunjukkan rumus matematika di papan tulis. Oh, sekarang ia ingin muntah !

Saat Yixing akan meletakkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Seseorang mencolek bahunya beberapa kali. Yixing menoleh, dilihatnya Baekhyun sedang tersenyum senang. Sebelum Yixing akan berbicara, Baekhyun sudah menyelanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tebak, tadi ada kejadian apa ?".

Yixing sudah tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya, setaunya Baekhyun memang sangat penuh kejutan. Yah Baekhyun pernah menaruh bangkai serangga mati di dalam kotak pensil Lee seongsaengmin, Yixing mengingat jelas muka seongsaengmin saat terkejut melihatnya. Ia sudah seperti orang gila, membuat seisi kelas tertawa tebahak – bahak mendengarnya. Lalu, ia pernah beradu mulut dengan Kim seongsengmin, yah ia menang karena perlu diketahui bahwa ia pintar sekali beradu mulut.

Dengan gaya berfikir Yixing mulai menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. "Apakah ini penting ? Kau habis mengerjai seongsaengmin ? Oh, oh ! Aku tahu ! Kau mendapatkan gosip terbaru kali ini ?", celoteh Yixing dengan asal. Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya, kali ini jawaban Yixing salah semua.

Yixing menaikkan satu alisnya. "Salah ?", tanyanya di jawab oleh anggukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai berbicara, tapi ia mengecilkan suaranya sedikit. "Tadi, Chanyeol memberiku dua tiket untuk menonton pertandingan basket besok ! Kau menonton denganku ya ?", ucapnya ceria. Membuat Yixing iri.

Iri

Tentu saja ! Dimasa saat ia berpacaran dengan ketos, ia sangat dimanja. Ia sering dihadiakan suasana romantis saat mereka berdua kencan. Walaupun lebih romantis ia dengan Joonmyeon. Tapi tetap saja ia iri !

Baekhyun menatap Yixing yang sedari tadi melamun sambil melihat dua tiket pertandingan. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa, lalu berucap "Kau tidak mau menonton denganku ? Yasudah, aku akan menonton bersama Lu-". "Tidak !", sela Yixing. "Aku akan menonton denganmu !", ucapnya kembali. Raut wajah Baekhyun ceria mendengarnya. Ia meloncat kegirangan dengan berucap "Yeay !".

Move On !

.

.

.

Bisa kita lihat, seseorang di dalam kelas sembari mengecek setumpuk berkas – berkas untuk ia tanda tangani. Rambutnya berantakan, kantung matanya terlihat hitam, dan dan pandangan matanya sayu. Ia terlihat kelelahan, namja bernama Joonmyeon ini sudah sangat frustasi. Ia tak habis pikir dengan mata pelajarannya yang sudah berantakan, berkas – berkas yang belum ia tanda tangani, dan gosip yang sedang hangat dibicarakan.

Sejujurnya, ia belum bisa melupakan namja berdimple, berwajah manis, dan bermata sayu. Dulu, saat ia sedang kelelahan. Yixing akan membawakannya coffe late yang ia sukai, yah tapi itu dulu. Sekarang sudah berbeda.

Masih dengan pekerjaannya, tiba – tiba saja ia dikejutkan dengan bayangan seseorang yang besar. Yah tapi ia bisa mengatasi kekejutannya itu.

"Hahaha, terkejut ya hyung ? Maaf aku lancing masuk kedalam kelasmu ! Tapi aku ingin memberikan tiket ini untukmu, kau harus menonton pertandingan adikmu ini !", ucap Park Chanyeol yang merupakan namja chingu Byun Baekhyun. "Oh, nde gomawo Chanyeol – ah", jawabnya dengan menyelipkan tiket yang ia terima di dalam kantong bajunya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya ia sedang tidak bersemangat hanya bisa tersenyum getir. "Hyung ! Semangat ya, masa karena putus harus sefrutasi in ?", ucap Chanyeol menyemangati hyung nya ini.

Hanya senyuman dan anggukan kepala beberapa kali yang di lihat Chanyeol. Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya beberapa detik. "Aku belum bisa melupakannya, aku masih mencintainya", ucapnya getir. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bisa memandang hyung nya yang satu ini. "Aku rindu Chanyeol, aku rindu pelukan hangatnya, aku rindu akan senyum di bibir nya itu, aku rindu dance dan nyanyiannya yang indah itu. Aku rindu Yixing !", ucapnya lagi.

"Kalau hyung rindu padanya, hyung harus menonton pertandingnganku !", seru Chanyeol. Joonmyeon hanya menatap dongsaeng dengan tatapan _apa – yang – kau – maksud – ?. _Chanyeol mendesah, ia berfikir mengapa hyungnya sedang sangat lamban berfikir seperti ini. "Hyung, Baekhyun adalah pacarku, tadi aku memberikannya dua tiket pertandingan dan ia berseru ia akan menontonku bersama Yixing", jawabnya. Joonmyeon hanya ber 'oh' ria sebelum mencerna baik kata – kata Chanyeol.

1

2

3

"BENARKAH ?! YIXING IKUT DENGAN BAEKHYUN ?! WHOAA CHANYEOL KAU SANGAT PINTAR", serunya berteriak, ia sangat senang bisa melihat mantan kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol menatap hyungnya senang, dengan sangat percaya diri ia berucap. "Tentu saja hyung ! Aku kan memang pintar, hanya saja semua orang tidak mengetahuinya", dan Joonmyeon hanya bisa mencibir melihat kelakuan adiknya itu.

"Oh ya hyung, besok di pertandingan kau harus bisa duduk di sebelah Yixing ! Bye – bye", ucap Chanyeol lalu melesat sebelum memberikan sebuah wink. Yang sangat gagal.

Move On !

.

.

.

Paginya, Yixing bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya . Ia merasa senang bisa membayangkan melihat pertandingan basket sekolahnya. Terlebih ia tidak akan bertemu Joonmyeon beberapa jam bukan. Itu sangat menguntungkan baginya, munkin dengan begitu ia bisa melupakan Joonmyeon.

Yixing bersenandung riang sembari menyisir rambutnya agar terlihat rapi. Sesekali ia merapikan dasi dan _blazer _yang ia kenakan. Oke, ia sekaranga terlihat tampan. Walaupun sedikit ada kesan manis di wajahnya.

Disaat Yixing menuruni anak tangga, bau roti bakar menyapu permukaan hidungnya. Ia sangat suka roti bakar, terutama dengan selai _bluberry. _Dengan cepat Yixing menuju meja makan yang sudah terisi beberapa roti, cake dan susu. Oh, eomma memasak makanan yang pas untuk hari ini.

"Selamat makan".

Move On !

.

.

.

"Zhang Yixing !", teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari menuju kearahnya. Buru – buru Yixing juga berlari dan memegang tasnya kuat – kuat gara tidak terjatuh. Setelah mereka bertemu, deru nafas yang tidak teratur terdengar dari dua namja ini, beberapa detik mereka harus menstabilkan nafas mereka baru mulai pembicaraan.

"Hey, Baek ada apa kau memanggilku terburu – buru ?".

"Nanti, kau jadi ikut bukan ?".

"Tentu saja bodoh !".

"Oh, baiklah. Mian, aku hanya memastikan".

Move On !

.

.

.

Tenang, dapat mendiskripsikan suasana hari ini. Berada di ruangan osis sembari membaca novel dan mendaratkan bongkahan pantat di kursi yang empuk dan nyaman, bisa dibayangkan betapa nyamannya jika kita menjadi dia.

BRAKK

Oh sepertinya ketenangan itu –

"Joonmyeon hyung, ayo cepat berkumpul di lapangan ! Kita akan berangkat".

Tidak lama lagi berakhir.

Joonmyeon menutup bukunya, lalu memandang kesal Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang meliat raut hyungnya seperti itu. Dengan muka idiot hanya berkata.

"Apa aku salah ?".

Yang bisa dilakukan Joonmyeon saat ini hanya mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih dengan wajah konyolnya itu.

Move On !

.

.

.

Beberapa siswa sekarang telah berkumpul di lapangan sekolah, termasuk Baekhyun dan Yixing. Beberapa siswa sudah memasuki mobil pengantar -termasuk yang ikut bertanding-. Tetapi Baekhyun dan Yixing masih harus menunggu mobil yang akan mereka tumpangi.

Sambil memainkan tiketnya Yixing mendengus malas, mengantri. Yah ia hanya bisa menggerutu malas, disampingnya terlihat Baekhyun sedang mengutak – atik _smartphone _nya smabil tersenyum, atau salting. Munkin dari Chanyeol

Beberapa menit menunggu, mobil yang akan mereka tumpangi datang. Beberapa siswa sudah memasuki mobil tersebut termasuk Yixing dan Baekhyung. Yixing mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi tepat di samping Baekhyun, saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kursi di samping penyetir begitu terkejutnya ia.

Kim Joonmyeon.

Sang ketos sekolah ini, juga ikut melihat pertandingan ? Setahu Yixing, Joonmyeon tidak suka dengan hal – hal berbau ramai.

Yah, Joonmyeon sangat senang dengan hal – hal yang berbau tenang, seperti di perpustakaan, rumah pohon miliknya, atau di belakang rumah Yixing yang terdapat sebuah pohon besar yang bisa untuk berteduh.

Pohon besar.

Mengingatkan Yixing saat ia dan joonmyeon berpiknik bersama sambil mengajak anjing kesayangan Joonmyeon. Betapa menyenangkannya saat itu.

Yah, sekarang. Itu semua hanya memori yang tersimpat dalam benak Yixing saja. Sebenarnya, hubungan mereka berakhir bukan karena mereka merasa tidak cocok, tetapi karena.

Perjodohan

Secara, keluarga Joonmyeon adalah keluarga konglomerat. Dari awal, eomma Joonmyeon sudah menentng mereka berpacaran. Hingga Joonmyeon dijodohkan oleh seseorang. Walaupun Yixing tidak mengetahui siapa yang kelak menjadi jodoh Joonmyeon, ia sudah sangat ingin mencabik – cabik lontaran mulut eomma Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon sudah memiliki pasangan yang lebih layak ! Tidak seperti dirimu Yixing !".

** TBC or END ? **

**A/N :**

**Annyeong :)**

**Bukannya malah ngelanjutin ff malah buat ff baru nih Min Young**

**Yah habisnya, jujur Min Young lagi bingung buat ff peterpan itu dan juga Min Young lagi agak gak mood buat ngelanjutin**

**Malah kepikiran ide buat ff ini **

**Yang SULAY SHIP ! Mari baca ^^**

**Maaf buat typo(s) Min Young lagi belum bisa ngedit**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Move On !

Cats : Zhang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama

Summary : Berita hebohnya di sekolah, karena seorang ketua osis bernama Kim Joonmyeon telah memutuskan Zhang Yixing. Walaupun ada alasan lain karena mereka putus, bukan karena merasa tidak cocok. Bagaimana cara Zhang Yixing untuk bisa move on dari Kim Joonmyeon ? / FF Sulay/RnR please

Warning : Typo(s) di mana – mana, Alur berantakan, FF gaje, Yaoi (Boy x Boy)

Disclaimer : FF ini, milik saya. Terpikir dari perjuangan saya karena selalu gagal untuk move on :') #Miris, cats hanya meminjam tapi tidak bilang (?)

A/N : Wohooo, Min Young kembali membawakan chap 2 ^^ Buat yang tanya, siapa jodoh si Joonmyeon (Masih dirahasiakan). Kalau happy end atau sad, kemunkinan besar happy end ( kecuali kalau tiba 2 Min Young kepingin sad, gak tahu lagi :D)

Oh nde, kayaknya banyak official couple Min Young masukin moment disini, secara Min Young Cuma menulis yang ada di benak Min Young. Tetapi, alur cerita tetap mengarah ke SuLay ^^

Don't like, don't read ^^

Usahakan jangan siders ya ^^ hargain Min Young, masa nulis sesempurna munkin, balasannya cuman membaca tanpa review :"

* * *

Chapter 2

Move On !

Korea Selatan

Seoul

.

.

.

Setibanya di lapangan, Yixing dan Baekhyun segera mencari bangku untuk di duduki. Terlihat jelas Baekhyun yang sedang berkutak dengan _smartphone _nya (lagi). Oh, Yixing muak melihat semua percakapan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, rata – rata isi percakapan mereka adalah kata sayang, emot kiss, dan lain – lain yang berhubungan dengan cinta.

Iri (lagi), memang iya ! Harus kalian ketahui bahwa Yixing sekarang jomblo. Hidupnya tidak diwarnai oleh cinta, tetapi di warnai oleh perjuangan keras untuk move on. Walaupun, 95 % gagal, yang terpenting bagi Yixing adalah berusaha.

"Yixing ! Lihat, sekolah kita main kali ini !", seru Baekhyun dengan ekspresi wajah yang senang ditambah berbinar – binar. Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, Yixing mencibir dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Owh, aku mau muntah ! Melihat raut wajahmu seperti itu". Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tawa besarnya itu.

Move On !

.

.

.

Joonmyeon sudah bersiap, rambutnya ia tata rapi. Di tangannya terdapat dua buah kaleng soda, ia menghela nafas panjang. Dengan percaya diri ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dua namja yang sedang berbincang – bincang.

"_Oke, Joonmyeon ! Kau harus bisa !"._

Setibanya, ia langsung berdehem. Yixing melihatnya dengan ekspresi kaget, sebenarnya Joonmyeon juga gugup. Baginya, lebih gugup menemui mantan ketimbang melakukan sebuah pidato dihadapan orang – orang.

Joonmyeon tersenyum, kemudian ia mencoba untuk berbicara selembut munkin. "Bolehkah aku duduk disebelahmu Xing ?", tanyanya sembari menyodorkan kaleng soda yang ia beli tadi. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil menyikut lengang Yixing. "Hei Xing, terima saja ! Kau rugi jika tidak menerima". Yixing menoleh kearah Baekhyun, ia melototkan mata sayunya. Lalu ia berbalik menatap Joonmyeon sambil berkata.

"Tentu saja ! Dan terimakasih sodanya sunbae".

Move On !

.

.

.

Perlu diceritakan, saat di pertandingan basket. Yixing dan Joonmyeon terlihat akrab sekali, mereka bersenda gurau sembari menikmati kesegaran air soda yang melewati kerengkongan mereka. Kadang kala juga, mereka saling melontarkan gombalan – gombalan. Lalu yang terjadi, semburat semerah tomat berada di wajah mereka. Dan, Baekhyun yang melihat acara berdua mereka hanya bisa membuat kegaduhan.

Seperti bernyanyi – nyanyi dengan suara keras, berdehem dengan suara keras, atau berbicara layaknya menyindir. Dan akhirnya tertawa karena melihat kelakuan salah tingkah Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

Tapi, bagi Baekhyun. Yixing akan sia – sia mencoba move on dari Joonmyeon.

Move On !

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Joonmyeon mengecek _smartphone _nya, terdapat satu sms masuk dari Chanyeol. Ia membukanya dan melihat apa isi sms itu.

Hyung, bagaimana ? Apakah rencananya berhasil ?

Dengan tersenyum, jari – jari Joonmyeon mulai mengetikkan sebuah balasan.

Tidak :(

Benarkah ? Mengapa ? Yixing cuek denganmu ?

Maybe

Wah, sayang sekali hyung

Hahahaha

Lho hyung ? Kenapa tertawa ?

Habisnya kau lucu, idiotmu semakin bertambah Park Dobi

Yak ! Hyung, aku tidak idiot !

Mian, mian ! Oke, tadi rencananya berhasil

Owh, lalu ?

Nabrak !

Yak ! Hyung aku serius

Yah, hanya bercanda saja tadi

Hanya itu doank ?

Nde

Astaga hyung, seharusnya kau menembaknya kembali. Atau meminta kembali dengannya

Dasar bodoh ! Aku telah di jodohkan !

Apa masalahnya ?

Astaga, kalau eomma mengetahui hal ini, aku akan di cincang

Kalau begitu, jangan sampai eomma Kim, tahu

Tidak akan bisa

Mengapa ?

Aku di jaga ketat tau !

Whoaa, sampai segitunya ?!

Nde

Oh ya hyung, sebenarnya hyung dijodohkan dengan siapa ? Yeoja atau namja ?

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu

What kok bisa ?!

Ya bisa aja -"

Yang serius hyung !

Aku serius

Yang sabar hyung

Nde :'(

Move On !

.

.

.

Esoknya, Joonmyeon sang ketua osis membuat progam untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun sekolah. Banyak sekali acara yang ia adakan bersama rekan – rekannya. Ada lomba menyanyi, menari, futsal, basket, dan lomba fashion show. Lomba ini di selenggarakan hingga satu minggu lamanya, keuntungan yang Joonmyeon dapat. Ia bisa melihat gerakan dance Yixing, tentu saja ! Yixing akan sangat antusias untuk mengikuti lomba dance, dan Joonmyeon tahu Yixing akan berangkat latihan di sekolah setiap jam lima sore.

Setidaknya ia juga bisa melihat Yixing dan menyelasaikan rencana progamnya bukan ? Joonmyeon mendapatkan dua keuntungan sekaligus. Tetapi, ia akan harus bisa membuat rencana agar eommanya tidak ketat menjaganya, seperti menyewa dua _bodyguard _untuknya seperti awal – awal rencana eommanya yang di tentang oleh appanya, karena menurut appanya itu sangat berlebihan.

Munkin, kali ini. Ia harus meminta bantuan oleh kedua pasangan KaiSoo.

Move On !

.

.

.

"Hei Yixing, kau endengar beritanya ?", Baekhyun menduduki kursi disamping Yixing dan menyeruput minumannya. "Berita apa ?", tanya Yixing kembali. Baekhyun hanya bisa _sweatdrop _mendengarnya. Bagi Baekhyun, Yixing adalah orang yang paling kudet. "Oh ayolah, dua minggu lagi ada lomba untuk memperingati ulang tahun sekolah. Ada lomba dance disana". Mendengar kata lomba dance, mata Yixing berbinar – binary, ia berucap. "Whoaa, kau serius Baek ?", tanyanya memastikan. "Tentu saja !", jawab Baekhyun mantab.

"Aku akan ikut !".

Move On !

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Joonmyeon meminta izin pergi ke apartemen milik Jongin, yah secara eomma Joonmyeon memperbolehkannya karena perusahaan ayah Jongin juga termasuk perusahaan milik appa Joonmyeon. Walaupun 89 % appa Joonmyeon yang mengelolah.

Ketika Joonmyeon lancang memasuki kamar Jongin, terlihat di mata keplanya dua namja sedang bercumbu. Yang satu bermata bulat, yang satu berkulit tan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin dan D.O Kyungsoo. Pasangan penuh gairah jika menurut Joonmyeon.

Tanpa berfikir lama, Joonmyeon berteriak sambil menutup matanya. "Oh, tuhan ! Aku sudah ternodai !", teriakannya membuat Kaisoo berhenti melakukan aktivitas yang menjerumus kearah yang kesal, karena sedang di ganggu berbicara dengan nada kesal. "Yak ! Hyung, ketuk pintu sebelum masuk ! Rencanaku gagal bukan !", Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Jongin hanya bisa menunduk malu seraya menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

Joonmyeon berdehem cukup keras. Dengan gaya wibawanya ia mulai meminta tolong kepada pasangan KaiSoo agar dapat melihat Yixing berlatih dance tanpa terlihat oleh eommanya. Jongin yang mendengar permintaan tolong dari Joonmyeon, memiliki sebuah ide cermelang. Ia mulai membicarakan strategi yang ada di otaknya itu.

Move On !

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Yixing sudah mulai berlatih untuk lomba, Joonmyeon mengajak Jongin ke rumahnya agar mendapat restu dari eomma. Yah, rencananya Jongin akan mengajak Joonmyeon menginap selama satu minggu di apartemennya. Cukup bagus bukan ? Eomma Joonmyeon pasti akan setuju, tidak tahu lagi jika eomma mengajukan banyak persyaratan.

Di rumah Joonmyeon, membuat Jongin terkagum – kagum. Rumah besar nan megah yang berbentuk khas ala korea di padu eropa. Kesannya begitu indah, di dalam rumah Joonmyeon. Ada bsebuah lift yang tombolnya di lapisi emas. Di lantai atas, terdapat sebuah taman yang memiliki kolam ikan yang ukirannya indah juga. Air kolamnya pun jernih, kita bisa melihat banyak ikan di sana. Di belakang rumahnya terdapat beberapa kebun _strawberry _karena Joonmyeon sangat suka buah itu.

"Silahkan masuk tuan", seorang pelayan mengiringnya menuju sebuah ruangan. Ruangan kerja, di ruangan itu terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya sedang membaca sebuah laporan. Sampai wanita itu melihat Joonmyeon dan Jongin. Ia berkata, "masuk".

Kali ini, Joonmyeon yang memimpin. Ia menduduki kursi sebelah kanan, sementara Jongin sebelah kiri. Eomma masih menatap Jongin penuh selidik, itu membuat Jongin agak gelisah. Bagaimanapun, ia belum pernah berkunjung ke rumah Joonmyeon.

"Anak muda, siapa namamu ?", tanya eomma masih dengan tatapan mengerikannya. Jongin menelan ludahnya paksa sebelum menjawab. "Kim Jongin", jawabnya mantab. Mendengar kata _Kim Jongin _eomma Joonmyeon tersenyum ceria. Sungguh ajaib, yang tadinya wajahnya penuh selidik, sekarang keceriaan yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Oke, Jongin. Ada perlu apa hingga harus menemuiku ?", tanya eomma (lagi) sambil melepas kacamatanya yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya itu. "Ah, nyo-", belum selesai berbicara, eomma Joonmyeon menyela kembali. "Ahjumma saja, jangan nyonya", eomma Joonmyeon tersenyum simpul yang membuat Joonmyeon hanya bisa berfikir.

"_Jongin bisa merubah eomma menjadi 180 derajat"_

"Nde, ahjumma. Karena osis menyelenggarakan sebuah acara demi menyambut ulang tahun sekolah. Aku dan hyung adalah panitia kali ini, ahjumma bolehkah aku meminjam anak semata wayangmu itu untuk menginap di rumahku ?". "Untuk apa ?". "Guna hyung menginap di rumahku, agar ia dan aku bisa lebih muda merencanakan progam – progam osis". "Baiklah, tetapi ada satu persyaratan ?". "Apa itu ?".

"Kau harus bisa mengawasi Joonmyeon agar tidak mendekati pemuda bernama Zhang Yixing !".

Move On !

.

.

.

Selasai berbincang – bincang dengan eomma, Jongin dan Joonmyeon pergi menuju supermarket untuk membeli bahan bahan makanan Jongin. Sebenarnya ini semua malas dilakukan, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi ini semua perintah Kyungsoo. Katanya Kyungsoo ingin memasak makan malam untuk mereka.

Sembari memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam keranjang, Jongin melihat Joonmyeon yang sendang membaca sebuah pesan. Munkin dari eomma, bagi Jongin, Joonmyeon adalah orang yang termasuk tegar. Eommanya menentang ia berpacaran dengan yixing, menekannya agar menjadi siswa berprestasi, mengekangnya agar ia selalu dapat pengawasan.

"Eumm, hyung", ucap Jongin sambil melirik kearah ponsel Joonmyeon. "Ada apa ?", Joonmyeon bertanya sembari meletakkan beberapa barang yang ia bawa ke keranjang. "Hyung tidak pernah tertekan ?", tanyanya malu – malu. Joonmyeon terkikik kecil, senyuman _angle _terlihat di wajahnya. "Ini namanya hidup Jong, mau bagaimana lagi", jawabnya tenang sambil mengambil keranjang lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir.

"Jangan bengong ! Ayo ke kasir !".

Move On

.

.

.

Terlihat tombol merah yang berkedap – kedip pada _BlackBerry _Yixing, Yixing mengeceknya satu – satu. Ia mengecek BBM yang sudah menunjukkan tanda bintang. Rata – rata adalah sebuah _Broadcast _yang tidak penting. Tetapi, hanya satu yang menarik perhatiannya, ia melihat status Joonmyeon. Yang tertulis

'Thanks :) Kau sangat membantu Jong ! || Bagi Chagi semoga lancar untuk kopentensi ;) Saranghaeyeo ^^

'_Chagi ? Siapa Chagi ? Dan kopentensi apa ?'_, batin Yixing dalam hati. _'Munkinkah Chagi itu jodoh Joonmyeon ?'._

Yixing duduk di ranjangnya, ia tertunduk lesu, di genggam erat pakaiannya. Dadanya terasa sesak, perlahan tapi pasti air matanya mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipi halus nan putihnya itu.

"Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan ?".

**TBC**

**A/N :**

**Haiii :) Min Young back ^^**

**Whooaa Min Young bahagia tas respon dari ff ini **

**Bagi reviews, nanti Min Young balasnya lewat PM nde :D**

**Review lagi yook ! Biar Min Young semangat ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Move On !

Cats : Zhang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama

Summary : Berita hebohnya di sekolah, karena seorang ketua osis bernama Kim Joonmyeon telah memutuskan Zhang Yixing. Walaupun ada alasan lain karena mereka putus, bukan karena merasa tidak cocok. Bagaimana cara Zhang Yixing untuk bisa move on dari Kim Joonmyeon ? / FF Sulay/RnR please

Warning : Typo(s) di mana – mana, Alur berantakan, FF gaje, Yaoi (Boy x Boy), dll

Disclaimer : FF ini, milik saya. Terpikir dari perjuangan saya karena selalu gagal untuk move on :') #Miris, cats hanya meminjam tapi tidak bilang (?)

* * *

**A/N : **

**Annyeong Haseo **

**Min Young kembali kan ^^**

**Mian, Min Young hiatus karena sibuk dengan UTS dan pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk**

**Habisnya, eomma Min Young pergi, jadi Min Young jarang bisa buka leppy **

**Ini chap 3 nya ^^**

* * *

Don't like, don't read ^^

Usahakan jangan siders ya ^^ hargain Min Young, masa nulis sesempurna munkin, balasannya cuman membaca tanpa review :"

* * *

Chapter 3

Move On !

Korea Selatan

Seoul

.

.

.

Makan malam dimulai

Hei, kali ini Kyungsoo sedang memasak Ramyeon yang masih panas, sannajaki, dan ayam goreng. Oke, yang menu makanan terakhir itu hanya permintaan sang namja chingu yang sedang rewel. Entah mengapa, sepulang dari supermarket saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumah. Jongin dengan cepat melepas genggaman tangannya pada kantong belanjaan dan menghambur di pelukan Kyungsoo. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya, dan meresapi bau keringat Kyungsoo yang sangat ia sukai, tanpa mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang mengerjapkan mata bulatnya berkali – kali sembari menatap Joonmyeon yang ingin penjelasan. Jongin meresapi bau Kyungsoo kembali lalu berucap pelan "aku ingin ayam goreng Kyung ~, lalu melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan pergi meninggalkan namjanya itu sambil membereskan belanjaan.

Yah begitulah ceritanya, _baik _kita kembali ke suasana makan malam di apartemen Jongin.

Makan malam tidak begitu sepi, kebanyakan suara Jongin yang sedang bercengkraman dengan Kyungsoo mendominasi makan malam. Sedangkan Joonmyeon sibuk dengan _smartphone_ nya, raut di wajahnya heran, saat ia melihat status BBM Yixing— mantan kekasihnya itu.

Jangan sedih Xing ! Semangat untuk lomba besok ^^ ||Aku memang terlalu berharap, ia sudah memiliki kekasih :')

Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menyadari berubahan raut muka Joonmyeon menghentikan aktivitas bercengkaman mereka. "Hyung, ada apa ?", tanya Jongin sedikit ragu – ragu. Joonmyeon hanya menghela nafas kasar lalu memberikan _smartphone _nya kepada Jongin. Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatap layar _smartphone _Joonmyeon dan membaca status BBM Yixing .

"Whoaa hyung, status Yixing itu untuk siapa ?", tanya Jongin ceplas – ceplos, Kyungsoo hanya diam tak berbicara sepatah pun. Joonmyeon mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia mendengus "mana aku tahu, tanya saja pada Yixing", jawab Joonmyeon gusar. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengetik seuatu di obrolan Yixing. Kyungsoo kembali menatap layar handphone Joonmyeon, di ejanya satu per satu kata – ata yang di ketikkan oleh Jongin.

"Ying, status BBM itu untuk siapa ? Bolehkan aku tahu".

Terdengarnya suara Kyungsoo membuat nafsu makan Joonmyeon hilang seketika. Ia tersedak, di minumnya segelas air putih yang berada di samping mangkuk nasinya.

"Hei ! Hei Jongin, jangan kau kirim !", teriaknya sehabis meminum air putih. Jongin mengalihakan perhatiannya, perlahan – lahan senyum idiot ala Chanyeol terlihat di tampangnya. "Kau terlambat hyung, sudah delive ini", ucapnya masih dnegan tampang idiotnya. Mata Joonmyeon melotot, mukanya mulai memerah. Ia bersiap – siap untuk meneriaki Jongin.

"JONGIN ! FUCK ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ! DASAR KAU ! KYUNGSOO ! LIHAT YANG DI PERBUAT OLEH NAMJA CHINGUMU ITU !".

* * *

Butuh dua jam untuk menenangkan amarah Joonmyeon. Lihat saja, apartemen Jongin sudah seperti kapal pecah, dan terlihat Joonmyeon yang masih mengamuk sambil membawa sebuah sapu dan juga nafas yang tersenggal terdengar darinya. Sedangkan Jongin, ia hanya tertawa layaknya orang idiot, dan jika ia di serang ia akan lari. Karena ia tahu ia lebih bisa lari daripada Joonmyeon .

Kyungsoo ?

Kyungsoo hanya duduk bersila di sofa sambil memakan snack yang tadi dibeli di supermarket, dengan maksud memakannya saat menonton film bersama. Oh, jangan lupa, ia juga merekam aksi Jongin dan Joonmyeon.

Masih dari kejadian Jongin – Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon sudah bersip – siap melayangkan sapunya ke kepala Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa mundur selangkah – demi selangkah. "KAU JONGIN, MATILAH KAU !', ucap Joonmyeon sambil melayangkan sapunya ke Jongin.

**PING**

Sapu yang akan menyentuh puncak Jongin terhenti karena suara _smartphone _Joonmyeon berbunyi. Mengetahui ada kesempatan dalam kesempitan Jongin berseru "Hyung, itu pasti dari Yixing !", lalu ia berlari cepat mengarah pintu kamarnya sambil berteriak. "LARIII".

Yah, sekarang Jongin sedang mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Joonmyeon menghela nafas kasar sambil mengembalikan kembali sapu yang tadinya berada pada genggamannya, selesainya ia mendudukkan bongkahan pantatnya ke kursi sofa tepat sebelah Kyungsoo.

Sambil menyenderkan bahunya di sandaran sofa, Joonmyeon membuka BBM nya. Benar kata Jongin, Yixing membalas BBM nya. Oke, sekarang detak jantung Joonmyeon mulai bergerumuh kencang, keringat membahasahi tubuhnya, dan juga tangannya mulai mendingin. Kyungsoo yang sadar akan hal itu menanyakan keadaan Joonmyeon, "Hyung, kau baik – baik saja ?", tanyanya sambil memandang layar _smartphone _ Joonmyeon yang sudah jelas-jelas menjawab pertanyaannya.

Joonmyeon tidak menjawab, tangan kirinya terlihat sedang mengepal, lalu tangan kanannya masih memegang _smartphone_ yang menunjukkan jawaban dari Yixing. Ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak menatapnya karena ia masih membaca jawaban Yixing.

"Kyung", ucap Joonmyeon lirih sambil mengambil tisu untuk mengelap keringat yang membanjiri telapak tangannya. "Kau saja yang membalas BBM Yixing nde ? Aku mau masuk ke kamar menenangkan diri", Joonmyeon menaruh _smartphone_ nya di meja, lalu beranjak memasuki kamarnya.

"Oke ! Aku akan membuat Yixing frontal !".

* * *

Besoknya, saat Joonmyeon berpapasan dengan Yixing di lorong sekolah, kantin. Mereka saling menghindar, seperti ; tidak bertatapan satu sama lain, menunduk jika berjalan, tidak pernah menyapa. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol penasaran.

Seperti kejadian tadi, di kantin. Pasangan BaekYeol hendak makan siang bersama, tetapi Joonmyeon dan Yixing menolak dengan alasan "Tiba-tiba ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan ! Kalian makan berdua saja !".

Aneh sekali bukan, tadinya SuLay merengek ingin cepat-cepat ke kantin melahap makan siangnya. Setelah mereka di satukan oleh BaekYeol, mereka bilang bahwa ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan. Tetapi, setahu mereka. SuLay tidak akan berurusan dengan siapapun di jam makan siang.

* * *

"Hei Yixing", teriak Baekhyun yang membuat langkah Yixing terhenti. Yixing tidak menoleh, melainkan ia hanya menunduk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya berkecambuk, ia ingin menghindari ini semua.

"Hei Xing, kenapakau menghindar dariku _eoh _?", tanya Baekhyun sambil memegang erat pundak Yixing. Yixing tidak menjawab, ia masih diam di tempat. "Kau kenapa Xing ? Tak ingin berbagi cerita denganku ?", tanya Baekhyun kembali memastikan keadaan sahabat karibnya ini.

"Aku tidak apa – apa".

Hanya jawaban kecil yang keluar dari suara Yixing, suaranya bergetar, mata sayunya menatap lantai koridor sekolah. Baekhyun mengerti apa yang dialamai sahabatnya ini.

"Pasti karena Joonmyeon hyung ? Ceritalah !".

* * *

"Jadi begini Baek, kemarin Joonmyeon hyung membuat status BBM, isinya Bagi _Chagi semoga lancar untuk kopentensi ;) Saranghaeyeo ^^_, aku berfikir bahwa Chagi yang ia maksud adalah kekasihnya sekarang, akhirnya aku membuat status BBM _Aku memang terlalu berharap, ia sudah memiliki kekasih :')_ dengan maksud menyindir Joonmyeon, tetapi beberapa menit Joonmyeon hyung meng chat BBM berkata

"_Ying, status BBM mu untuk siapa ? Bolehkah aku tahu ?"_

Pertama tama aku menjawab

"_Rahasia hyung, privasi"_

"_Jangan begitu Xing"_

"_Ini privasi orang lain hyung !"_

"_Aku juga berhak mengetahuinya dong Xing !"_

"_Memangnya hyung siapa ku ? Kau hanyalah mantanku saja hyung !"_

"_Aku memang mantanmu, tetapi setidaknya aku masih mencintaimu Xing"_

"_Kau sudah punya pacar hyung, jangan urusi kehidupanku lagi ! Kumohon !"_

"_Pacar ? Aku masih jomblo Xing ! Kalau masalah jodoh, eomma masih merahasiakan siapa orangnya sampai sekarang !"_

"_Jangan bohong ! Statusmu mengatakan begitu tadi !"_

"_Kau salah paham ! Ini bukan untuk siapa – siapa !"_

"_Tidak munkin !"_

"_Percayalah padaku Xing !"_

"_Aku perlu pembuktian !"_

"_Sudah jelas bukan, kalau aku hanya mencintaimu !"_

"_Kita tidak bakal bisa bersatu hyung, eommamu melarang kita kembali berhubungan"_

"_Ya, memang ! Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah !"_

"_Ayolah Xing ! Beritahu aku !"_

"_Tolonglah, apakah karena kita putus kau marah kepadaku ?"_

"_Oke ! Aku frontal ! Status itu untukmu ! Puas kau hyung ! Bye"_

"Hahahaha, Yixing kau begitu frontal", ucap Baekhyun sambil menertawakan Yixing. Yixing hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal sambil memasukkan _smartphone_nya kedalam kantong celana. "Aku frontal karena ia yang meminta Baek", ujar Yixing dengan nada kesal karena Baek yang masih menertawakannya. "Oke-oke, maaf", ucap Baekhyun sambil menghapus airmatanya yang keluar karena tertawa berlebihan.

"Yang terpenting, Yixing ! Kau sudah berkata bahwa kau masih mengharapkannya, itu sudah baik ! Berdoalah jika takdir akan membawamu ke nasib yang baik", kata – kata Baekhyun membuat hati Yixing terpanah. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Yixing berucap

"Amin".

* * *

**Annyeong ! ada yang kangen Min Young gak ? **

**Mian Min Young enggak bisa bales review kali ini karena Min Young kepepet (?) mau les :D**

**Yang pastinya**

**BIG THANKS FOR YANG MAU BACA, NGE FOLL, NGE FAV, DAN REVIEWS ~**

**PAI PAI :***


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Move On !

Cats : Zhang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama

Summary : Berita hebohnya di sekolah, karena seorang ketua osis bernama Kim Joonmyeon telah memutuskan Zhang Yixing. Walaupun ada alasan lain karena mereka putus, bukan karena merasa tidak cocok. Bagaimana cara Zhang Yixing untuk bisa move on dari Kim Joonmyeon ? / FF Sulay/RnR please

Warning : Typo(s) di mana – mana, Alur berantakan, FF gaje, Yaoi (Boy x Boy), dll

Disclaimer : FF ini, milik saya. Terpikir dari perjuangan saya karena selalu gagal untuk move on :') #Miris, cats hanya meminjam tapi tidak bilang (?)

* * *

**A/N : **

**Annyeong Haseo **

**Min Young bawakan chap 4 ^^**

**So, yang kemarin review minta chapnya di panjangngin**

**Oke, Min Young panjangin**

**Biar puas ^^ **

**Dan, maaf untuk hiatus yang lama sekali. Karena ada beberapa masalah : **

**1 masih belum ada ide yang muncul di kepala Min Young**

**2 UTS kemarin yang memusingkan**

**3 Remidial beberapa mata pelajaran**

**4 Karena ada usek kelas 9 dan kelas 8 dan 7 tidak boleh di liburkan oleh pemerintah, Min Young harus masuk dan UH. Gak tahu kenapa, tiba 2 di buat UH**

* * *

Don't like, don't read ^^

Usahakan jangan siders ya ^^ hargain Min Young, masa nulis sesempurna munkin, balasannya cuman membaca tanpa review :"

* * *

Chapter 3

Move On !

Korea Selatan

Seoul

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi, membuat seluruh isi kelas berhamburan. Para siswa dengan cepat menuju lapangan sekolah dan menanti para wali yang menjemputnya datang, ada juga yang memasuki lapangan parkir sepeda motor dan mobil. Kali ini, Kim Joonmyeon selaku ketua osis sedang duduk di loby sekolah, menunggu seseorang sembari bermain _smartphone_ nya yang kemana-mana selalu ia bawa. Ia menghela nafas dengan gusar. Ia merutuki dirinya yang mempercayai omongan Kim Jongin.

"_Aku pergi dulu hyung, hanya sekitar 10 menit. Kau tunggu aku di loby sekolah nde"._

Jongin berkata bahwa ia hanya pergi 10 menit. _Hei_, ini sudah 15 menit ! Dan Joonmyeon merutuki dirinya sendiri karena percaya omongan Jongin. Seharusnya ia sadar, bahwa Jongin suka sekali mengulur waktu.

Untungnya, Joonmyeon adalah orang sabar. Ia masih setia menunggu Jongin, walaupun ia sudah lumutan sekalipun. Dan, beberapa detik Jongin datang bersama Kyungsoo datang dan menghampiri Joonmyeon setelah Jongin memakirkan kembali sepeda motornya.

"Hyung, mian", ujar Jongin sambil cengar-cengir layaknya orang tanpa dosa. Joonmyeon mengangguk, dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

"Kyungsoo, kapan vocal latihan ", ujar Luhan sambil meminum buble teanya. "Eum, kurasa jam setengah empat", jawab Kyungsoo sambil bermain dengan permen karetnya. "Oh nde Yixing, kau harus tau sesuatu hal tentang Joonmyeon hyung", Kyungsoo berucap hal yang tiba-tiba membuat Yixing di sebelahnya terkejut bukan main. "Ah, nde, nde, memangnya kenapa dengan Joonmyeon hyung", jawab Yixing dengan rasa penasarannya. "Dia masih mencintaimu Xing". "Dan, chat kemarin yang ada di BBM itu ulahku", jawab Kyungsoo dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kyungsoo, kau membuatku malu karena chat kemarin", ucap Yixing dan mendapatkan hadiah gelak tawa dari Kyungsoo.

"Owh, oke ! Aku minta maaf, tetapi dan sejujurnya Joonmyeon ingin sekali meng chat tentang statusmu itu, maka dari itu aku yang melakukannya. Agar ia tidak sesak nafas lalu jatuh pingsan di meja makan", Kyungsoo tertawa lagi. Sementara itu Yixing masih saja mendengus sebal. "Dan harus kau ketahui lagi", ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan gelak tawanya. "Joonmyeon hyung dan Jongin membuat isi apartemen seperti kapal pecah", ujarnya kembali.

Luhan yang tidak mengerti alur pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa menggeleng sambil meminum buble teanya.

* * *

Oke, latihan dimulai

Para dancer sedang melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu baru mereka memulai gerakan, dipinpin oleh Kim Jongin yang merupakan dance manchine sekolah ini. Mereka berlatih keras, hingga jika ada satu gerakan yang sudah salah, mereka akan menjalani hukuman push up selama 40 kali . Itu perintah Jongin.

Di pojok ruangan dance, terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang mencoba mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari seongsaengmin, dan di sebelahnya terdapat Joonmyeon yang membuat susunan acara untuk beberapa hari lagi. Hingga pada akhirnya, para dance line memutuskan untuk beristirahat menuju kantin sekolah yang masih buka bersama -sama. Joonmyeon mulai melancarkan aksinya bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Hei, ayo kita ke kantin bersma-sama", suara Jongin menggema di ruangan dance itu, para member yang berada di ruangan dance hanya mengangguk setuju, sementara itu terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menepuk bahu Joonmyeon memberikan sebuah isyarat. Joonmyeon mengangguk mantap dan langsung mengekori seluruh member.

Di perjalanan menuju kantin, Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu untuk menyeret Kyungsoo kedalam dekepannya. Lalu Sehun dan luhan sudah di depan memimpin, tetapi keduanya tidak seromantis pasangan KaiSoo, mereka masih canggung untuk melakukan hal itu. Sementara itu, Yixing dan Joonmyeon hanya mengekori mereka berempat sambil menjaga jarak, mereka bahkan terlalu canggung untuk berbicara berdua, atau saling menatap.

"Hei, Yixing, Joonmyeon ! Kalian berdua terlihat canggung, ada apa sih ?", tanya Luhan dengan berjalan menuju tempat yang ia pilih. "Tidak ! Tidak apa-apa !", jawab Yixing dengan cepat. Kyungsoo yang berada di belakang Yixing hanya memberikan Luhan isyarat untuk memilih bangku berisikan empat tempat duduk.

"Yak ! Luhan hyung, kenapa kau memilih bangku yang berisi empat orang !", protes joonmyeon dengan ekspresi kesalnya. "Kau, duduk bersama Yixing saja disana, lagipula tidak ada tempat lain", suruh Luhan yang makin membuat Yixing dan Joonmyeon kesal. Sehun yang memihak Luhan, hanya berkata "Benar, turuti saja ucapan Luhan hyung, kalian berdua kan hanya mantan, tak perlu sampai bermusuhan", lalu duduk di samping Luhan yang sedang tersenyum puas dengan Kyungsoo.

"Terserah !".

* * *

Kali ini, Yixing memakan makanannya dengan canggung. Ia hanya diam sambil mengunyah makanannya lalu memandang kearah manapun, yang terpenting tidak memandang kearah joonmyeon yang sedang menyantap makanannya juga.

_Ugh, ini benar-benar canggung_

Andaikan saja, Luhan lebih memilih tempat yang bisa menampung mereka berenam. Tidak akan seperti ini situasinya, yang di harapkan olehnya. Seharusnya, ia sekarang sudah bisa bercanda bersama-sama bukan malah menyantap makannanya dengan canggung.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing, ia hanya tertawa kecil melihat yixing yang arah pandangannya kosong lalu memakan makanannya dengan belepotan. Ia lalu mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di kantongnya, ia mencondongkan badannya dan menghapus kotoran yang berada di sekitar mulut Yixing.

Yixing akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya, ia menatap Joonmyeon yang sedang telaten membersihkan kotoran yang berada di dekat mulutnya. Ia tersipu malu, karena jarak ia dan Joonmyeon sangat dekat. Bahkan, jika Joonmyeon mencondongkan badannya sekali lagi, mereka bisa berciuman.

_Berciuman_

_Ugh, _membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Yixing seperti orang gila apa lagi melakukannya. Ia masih memandangi joonmyeon yang membersihkan wajahnya, Joonmyeon mendongakkan kepalanya pertanda sudah selesai, hal itu membuat _eye contac _diantara mereka. Owh, sekarang Yixing benar-benar ingin mati rasanya.

Tanpa disadari, Joonmyeon mencondongkan badannya, membuat dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Kurang sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bersatu.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"Hai, Joonmyeon oppa", ucap seorang gadis yang membuat ciuman kedua namja ini gagal. Yixing hanya menunduk dengan malu, sedangkan Joonmyeon mendengus sebal sambil memandnag gadis yang telah menyapanya. Oh, jangan lagi, jangan lagi.

Yoona

Menyebalkan, mengapa disaat romantis. Dengan tidak elitnya, Yoona datang dan mengganggu acaranya. Sudah tidak puaskah dia mengganggu Joonmeon dan Yixing selama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih ?!

"Mau apa kau kemari ?", ucap Joonmyeon sinis. "Eumm, aku hanya ingin menemani oppa makan apa tidak boleh ?", jawab Yoona mengada-nganda. Yixing yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mencibir gadis itu. "Kau sudah lihat bukan, bahwa aku sudah makan bersama Yixing !", bentak Joonmyeon yang membuat Yixing dan Yoona terlonjak bersamaan. "Dan seharusnya kau sadar bahwa, kau mengganggu acara orang makan", bentak Joonmyeon kembali sambil beranjak dari kursinya. "Ayo pergi", ia berjalan menuju Yixing sambil memegang tangan Yixing dan menggeretnya keluar. Sementara itu, Yixing tidak bisa berontak hanya bisa mengikuti hyung pendeknya ini.

"Cih, kau bisa lolos kali ini Yixing ! Kau tahu, aku masih mempunyai banyak cara licik", ujar Yoona sambil memandangi kedua namja yang sudah mulai pergi.

* * *

Di lorong, Yixing asih saja diseret paksa dengan Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon menautkan jari-jarinya ke jari Yixing. Hal itu membuat Yixing merona sekitika jika memikirkannya. Memang benar kata Kyungsoo, bahwa Joonmyeon maih mencintainya, dan andaikan saja eomma Joonmyeon tidak menentang hubungan mereka, pasti sampai serang Yixing akan menjadi namja yang bahagia.

Ngomong-ngomong, soal menentang hubungan. Itu masih terasa perih di dada Yixing jika ia mengingatnya. Ia dipermalukan, di cacimaki, ia seperti namja yang kotor di hadapan eomma Joonmyeon.

Yixing masih menunduk, membiarkan Joonmyeon menyeretnya sesuka ia dimanapun. Tatapannya kosong, tetapi pikirannya melayang menuju masa-masa terberat yang ia alami. Hingga tak sadar, air mata sudah jatuh dipelupuk matanya.

_Tes_

Joonmyeon yang berbalik kearah Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum getir, ia menghapus air mata Yixing dengan sapu tangannya tadi. "Kau tak apa ?", tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Yixing hanya memandangnya lalu menahan tangisannya yang menyebabkan ia begetar hebat. "Peluklah aku jika itu mampu membuatmu merasa lebih baik". Dengan cepat Yixing lari ke pelukan Joonmyeon, bersandar di bahunya sembari menangis dan menghirup aroma namja yang ia sukai itu.

"Yixing, aku minta maaf karena perlakuan eomma terhadapmu", ujar joonmyeon dengan terisak-isak. Yixing makin mengngeratkan pelukannya dan makin menumpahkan seuruh tangisan di bahu Joonmyeon. "Hyung, Joon-Joonmyeon hyung… Bisakah…. Aku berdoa... Dan-dan berharap bahwa". Ia berhenti sejenak lalu menghela nafas.

"Kita kembali seperti dulu, disaat kau memulai pendekatan denganku", ujar Yixing kembali. Joonmyeon tersenyum dalam nangisnya, perlahan ia mencium leher, bawah telinga Yixing yang membuah Yixing ingin mendesah.

"Kita pasti bisa Xing, jika kita berusaha"

**TBC**

**Ada yang rindu sama Min Young :D**

**Maaf atas hiatusnya, dan ff yang alurnya semakin gaje :D**

**Dan juga maaf untuk tidak bisa me reply satu 2 review kalian lagi :D**

**Pai ~ Pai **

**:***


End file.
